Trixie's Stories
by danparker
Summary: Taking place some time after the episode "Magic Duel" Trixie decides to go on her own path, and regrets her mistakes of the past.
1. Trixie's Immediate Regrets

Trixie's Immediate Regrets

After Trixie's second not really a nice "visit" in Ponyville, she decided to try and find something else to do. But first, she chose to remember her past.

She knew why she had done what she did.

"It all started because of my hated towards Twilight Sparkle," thought Trixie, "Uh, actually, it started when I was showing off my tricks. Then Twilight Sparkle and her friends interfered. That's what really happened."

Trixie thought some more. "It's because I've made up a story about defeating an Ursa Major," Trixie thought some more, "And two idiots had to disturb an Ursa Minor to make me prove it. What I mess that I've caused. And I haven't learned anything from it."

Trixie continued remembering while walking through a town.

"After that, I continued bragging," she thought some more, "Then I was humiliated by everypony in every town that I came across. It made me so made that I chose to get revenge on Twilight Sparkle. So much that I chose to get a mysterious artifact known as the Alicorn Amulet. And it turned me into a tyrant of Ponyville."

"What, what?" a nearby pony asked, confused. He heard what Trixie was saying, but he couldn't understand it properly. Trixie continued on mumbling about her sins.

"I treated everypony like a slave," Trixie said, "Even those two dimwits, Snips and Snails! I even made them pull a wheel-less chair sleigh!" Trixie continued wandering off.

"I went out of control like some thing!" Trixie said out loud. "What are you talking about?" a pony asked Trixie. "Nothing!" answered Trixie and she ran off.

"What?" the pony asked, "What on Equestria?" Then Trixie came across a dirt road where a pony is hauling a pear cart. "Still," Trixie said, "I hate wheels!"

So she ran far away from the road. Then Trixie thought about something once again.

"All right," she said, "Enough is enough! It's time that I find a new life! No more jealousy against Twilight Sparkle! I'm going to find a new path for myself."

Trixie wondered what will happen for her next as she stared out into the sun.

She thought about it while walking to whos knows where she will end up.

"Maybe," she thought, "I doesn't have to be that way. I can change myself. I'll do it! But it's not going to be easy." But Trixie is determined to try and find a new life for her nonetheless.

She ran off, thinking about what to do with her life now. "Maybe," Trixie thought, "I can change for the better!"


	2. Trixie Helps Victor

Trixie Helps Victor

The next day, Trixie woke up to a new day. For the night, she chose to sleep in an old shack. She chose to sleep there for the night. She had no particular place to live in. So she just travels from place to place, eventually finding a place to live in whether they be old shacks to caves. She even sleeps in trees.

"I don't deserve more," mumbled Trixie. She's too ashamed to sleep in some pony's house or even a hotel. "Now I know," Trixie thought, "I kept boasting about being 'The Great And Powerful Trixie!' but now, I don't know if I should even keep that name."

She then left the shack that she slept in for the night and wandered off to wherever she is going today. "I wonder what the used to be 'The Great and Powerful Trixie' should do today?" Trixie thought.

Because she was lost in her thoughts, she ended up running into an earth pony. "Oh!" both ponies cried, bumping into each other. "Oh, sorry," they both said at once. "I wasn't paying any attention," said Trixie.

"All right," the earth pony said. He then looked at Trixie. "Hmm," he thought, "A unicorn pony. Almost reminds me of one that I met years ago." "What?" replied Trixie.

"I rarely see unicorns in my life," said the earth pony. "All right," Trixie replied, a bit confused. "It's a long story," the earth pony replied. "I can understand that," Trixie said. "Oh, also, my name is Victor," the earth pony said, introducing himself. "And I'm just Trixie," Trixie introduced herself.

"All right, just Trixie," replied Victor, "I'm pleased to meet you." "I'm glad I didn't call myself 'The Great and Powerful Trixie'," Trixie mumbled to herself.

"Anyway," Victor said, "I must be off now." Victor prepared to leave when he said, "Wanna come with me, Trixie?" "Sure," Trixie answered and followed Victor to a lake. The lake is supposed to be a beautiful lake, but not today. "Well, today," Victor said, "I'm going to help some ponies clear up a lake."

"Ok," replied Trixie. Victor explained that there had been an accident. A carriage that had been carrying a load of paint canisters had fallen into the lake and now, paint turned the lake into a messy rainbow.

"It was an accident," the pony pulling the carriage said. "Well, we'll have to clean up the lake up, nonetheless," Victor said. "Yes, I'll try and help," said Trixie. "Then let's get started," Victor said. "Right," agreed Trixie.

So for hours, Victor and Trixie, with the ponies. Cleaned up the lake. Even though Trixie is a unicorn, she chose not to use her magic. Not even once. "I think it's better this way," Trixie thought to herself. The ponies used nets and buckets to remove all of the pain from the lake.

One of the helping ponies said, "She's a unicorn, but why isn't she using her magic." "The job could have been done in less than 5 minutes," another helping pony said. Trixie continued to do her jobs like the other ponies.

"I'm surprised," Victor said, "You're a unicorn, and you're not using your magic to help." "It's something," said Trixie, "I chose to do it this way." Trixie dared not tell Victor or the other ponies of her recent actions. "If you say so," said Victor. All the ponies continued to clean up the like they always do.

Trixie did not use her magic to help clean up the lake at all. The job took hours, but when it is time for Princess Celestia to lower the sun, the lake had been 100% cleaned from paint.

"Well, done everypony!" Victor said out loud. The other ponies cheered in delight. "With the unicorn's help," said a pony, "And she'd never once used her magic!" "Thank you, Trixie," smiled Victor.

"No problem," smiled Trixie, blushing, "Well, the helping Trixie must be off now." She prepared to leave. "Wait!" said Victor, calling out to Trixie. "Yes?" Trixie replied back. "Would you like to sleep at my place tonight?" Victor asked Trixie. Trixie thought about it for a moment. "I guess so," she answered. "Thanks!" Victor called back, "Follow me!"

"All right," replied Trixie and she followed Victor to a small home as the other ponies returned home as well. "It's better than an old shack," thought Trixie, "Can I really sleep here tonight?" "Yes," answered Victor, "Make yourself at home."

"All right," agreed Trixie, "Do I really deserve to?" "Yes, silly," Victor said with a chuckle. "Yes, then," Trixie replied. So Trixie fell asleep at Victor's home for the night. "That felt good," Trixie thought before she fell asleep, "Helping some other ponies is really great and powerful. I wish I could help some other ponies in the future." Trixie fell fast asleep after that.


	3. Trixie's Dark Forest Path

Trixie's Dark Forest Path

The day after Trixie helped a group of ponies clean up a lake, Trixie prepared to leave. "Where are you going?" a helper pony asked. "I must choose my own path now," Trixie explained, "But I may return one day."

"We hope so," Victor said, "You've been a really wonderful help to all of us." "Thank you for your kind words," Trixie said, "And thank you for your hospitality and shelter for the night. But now, I must go."

"All right," said a pony, "We're not going to stop you then." "Then goodbye," said Trixie and she left. "See you soon," smiled Victor. So once again, Trixie was on her own. "All right," she said, "Now where shall I go?"

"Wait a minute!" a pony ran up to Trixie. "Yes?" asked Trixie. The pony gave Trixie a map. "Victor asked me to give this to you," the pony explained, "It's a map of Equestria. He'd thought you could use it. Bye again!" Trixie looked at the map.

"Well, that is really thoughtful of him," she thought and opened the map. "I can make my own choices now," she said and looked at the map. She studied it. "There's Ponyville," Trixie said, "But I don't know if I could ever go there again."

So she chose a different path. "I choose this path," Trixie said, going down the road that, of course, does not lead her to Ponyville. "This is a better path for me," thought Trixie.

Hours later, Trixie entered a deep, dark forest. "This isn't the kind of path that I was asking for," Trixie said, "And I'm not the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

Right now, she is all alone. No light shone through the branches and leaves of the tall trees, taller than the real world Redwood trees. "What's no light to me?" Trixie said. Then she heard a branch snapped.

"What was that?" Trixie asked, "Who's there?!" No one replied. She heard even more noises. "Ok, whoever is there," said Trixie, starting to get scared, "Leave me alone!" The noises continued on.

"Ok, forget it," said Trixie, "I'm not going anywhere!" So, lost in the big, dark forest Trixie eventually found a large hole in one of the big trees. "Big enough for me," Trixie thought.

Thought uncomfortable, Trixie made herself home in the tree. At lease it's safe in here," Trixie said, "Not cozy, but safe." Eventually Trixie fell fast asleep. It turned out that what was really making all those noises was really a little bunny.

But Trixie doesn't know that.


	4. Darkness

Darkness

Trixie was still sleeping in the hollow tree, which she found to sleep in last night. When she woke up, she couldn't see very much. "Is it morning now?" asked Trixie when she woke up.

It was morning, but the tall trees prevented sunlight from shining through into the forest. "Man, this is one heck of a forest," said Trixie, "And of course, I'm all alone." She left the shelter of the tree and set out.

"Hold on a minute," Trixie said, suddenly, "I can use my magic!" So she made her horn glowed and illuminated the inner darkness of the forest. "Now things are really bright!" said Trixie, "Now I can go further on! So here I go!"

So Trixie, guided by the light of her horn ventured further into the forest. But however, she still couldn't find a way out.

After two hours of using her horn to light her way, she started to get tired. "Must keep going, must keep going," groaned Trixie. Although she can go further, she started to loose focus of her magic and because of this, her horn stopped glowing and it became dark again.

"Uh oh," groaned Trixie, "I lost my focus!"

It became dark for Trixie once again. "Now what?" asked Trixie. Trixie got a growl in response. "What was that?" asked Trixie. She started to get nervous again.

"Ok," said Trixie, "Who or whatever you are, you got me!" But nothing happened.

Trixie opened her eyes and adjusted to the darkness and she managed to make out what is in front of her now.

She saw a little bunny. "What?" Trixie said, "A bunny." The bunny snapped a branch with its teeth. "So you made those sounds yesterday?" asked Trixie. The bunny nodded to say 'yes'.

"Man," said Trixie, "You sure got me yesterday. I sure was scared. And actually, I kind of deserved that after what I did in the past." The bunny cuddled up besides Trixie.

"Aw, thanks for trying to make me feel better," said Trixie in a soft tone of voice, "But I still can't forget what I did." The bunny looked at Trixie again.

"Tell you what," said Trixie, "When I get out of here, I'll make a new start for me. For you, too." The bunny agreed and decided to help Trixie out. "You lead the way," said Trixie.

But just as the bunny started to hop, a low growl started both the bunny and Trixie. "What was that?" asked Trixie.


	5. The Mysterious

The Mysterious

Trixie was still lost in the dark forest. It's been almost a day since she's wandered into the big forest. She heard strange sounds and she found a little bunny who was going to lead her out of the dark forest.

Then they started to hear strange sounds again. It started as a low growling sound.

"We'd better get going," said Trixie. The little bunny agreed and both started to go straight ahead. The bunny, hopped forward while Trixie followed it.

The further they got, the louder the growl had become. "I hope this thing isn't worse than an Ursa Major," said Trixie. The Bunny looked at Trixie with a worried look on its face.

"It is?" asked Trixie, panicking, "Then let us keep moving!" They did so. Trixie had been walking for hours, still stuck in the inner depths of the deep forest, following the bunny.

"I hope we'll find something eventually," said Trixie, still following the bunny, even thought it stopped suddenly. "What's up, little one?" asked Trixie still walking, until she saw two big hairy feet. "This?" asked Trixie, looking up.

They both ran into something that is big, hairy, and of course, scary. Trixie looked up to get a good view of it. Well, actually, the opposite of that. "Is that it?" asked Trixie. The little bunny nodded its head to say 'yes'.

"I was afraid of that," said Trixie. The entity gave off a loud roar. "Run away!" screamed Trixie.

Both Trixie and the bunny got away as fast as they could. The entity, which is Sasquatch, did nothing, but scratched its armpits and then walked away, bored. Trixie carried the bunny and ran as fast as she could.

"Is that beast chasing us?" Trixie asked. She didn't dare look back. The bunny couldn't answer as Trixie was running too fast. However, at last, Trixie saw sunlight through an opening in front of her.

"The light," Trixie said, "I see the light! Yes, yes!" Trixie stopped. The bunny got down and looked back. It couldn't see the big hairy monster. "So it's safe?" asked Trixie. The bunny replied with a 'yes'.

"Oh, good," sighed Trixie as they both walked out of the dark forest and into the open. Well, actually, since the sun is starting to go down, there was less light. "Maybe I'll sleep outside the forest this time," said Trixie.

The bunny showed Trixie another hollow tree that they could sleep in. Trixie walked into the opening of the tree and this time, she had someone to keep her company.

"Thanks, little one," Trixie said to the bunny, who wanted to sleep with her, "You really are a good friend." Eventually, both Trixie and the little bunny fell fast asleep.

Next morning they both wake up to find nothing had changed. Other than being out of the forest, that's for sure. The bunny began to hop away. "Wait!" Trixie called out.

The bunny stopped to look back at Trixie. "Thanks for helping me back there!" Trixie called out, "You've been really helpful. Are you going back to your home?" The bunny replied.

"I take it that you were lost in the woods like me," Trixie said, "Well, take care yourself!" And so the little bunny hopped away, back to its home. "Thanks, little friend," smiled Trixie, "And I'd better get going myself."

Trixie walked away, still thinking about what to do next.


	6. Trixie And The Mysterious Structures

Trixie At The Mysterious Structures Near The Seaside

The day after Trixie's forest scary creature mishap, she was on her own once again after her bunny friend returned back to its home. "Such a nice little bunny," Trixie said, "I wish I could keep it, but I think it's better that I let it go back home." Trixie looked at the map again.

"Please don't let me be near Ponyville," she said to herself, "I'd dare not to go back there again." She looked at where the forest is; it is nowhere near Ponyville. "Thank unicorn," she sighed and put away her map.

So Trixie continued on to wherever she is going. During her walk, she thought about her bunny friend who had helped her through the dark forest.

"Thanks, little friend," Trixie thought, "For helping me."

After a few hours of walking without meeting any pony, Trixie ended up in a place that is unknown to her. "What is this place?" she asked, standing. It looked like a strange structure to her.

But when Trixie walked closer, the strange structure is actually multiple structures. "What?" thought Trixie. They are all shaped like stalagmites, only these are bigger than those found in caves and these structure look like they're made out of salt.

"What on Equestria?" Trixie said. She put her tongue on one of the structures, then pulled away. "Well," said Trixie, "They're really salty." So Trixie decides to explore the strange landscape.

"How is this even possible?" she asked, "These spires made out of salt. I know that because they glitter in the sunlight. And of course, they taste salty. So I'm not going to stick my tongue on these things again."

Trixie continued to walk around the strange salt structures. "I don't understand this," Trixie said, "I take it that no pony has been here. Ever." It was a good guess to her. But then she approached something that is familiar to her. "What?" thought Trixie. She ran towards the familiar place.

Thus, Trixie arrived at a sandy beach on the shore of the ocean. "Oh," thought Trixie, "This is the reason." She looked at the wide open ocean.

"I wonder," she thought as she walked alongside the shore, "Was that place part of the ocean a very, I mean really long time ago? And those spires were made out of the salt in the ocean. Things sure a unusual in the world of Equestria."

After a few minutes of walking, she came across a small port. "Maybe," thought Trixie. So Trixie left to make special arrangements at the port.


	7. The Sea Monster Attack

The Sea Monster Attack

So Trixie had decided to go out on a short trip out to sea. When she got to the port, she had made the arrangements and was ready to go the next day. "Maybe this will take my mind off of everything else," Trixie thought to herself, "And maybe I can forgive myself for what I have done. And by the way, those were amazing salt spires."

Soon enough, Trixie arrived at the dockyard. "Right, this is the place," Trixie said, "Now I wonder where is the boat?" She looked at all of the boats docked in their respective docks.

"Over here," said a voice. Trixie turned and saw a cyan unicorn pony with a image of a sailor hat for a cutie mark. He is with a boat ready to go out to sea.

Trixie walked up to the unicorn pony. "So you must be the sailor who owns this boat," said Trixie, walking up to the unicorn. "Right," replied the unicorn pony, "I am that pony who is a sailor of course. See my cutie mark?" "I see," said Trixie.

"My name is Hercules," the unicorn pony said. "And my name is Trixie," said Trixie, "And I'm ready to go out with you. If and when you're ready." "Very well then," said Hercules, "Let's get ready. And I'll be glad to take you out to sea. But you know that already!" "All right," said Trixie, "Go for it!"

So first, Hercules and Trixie got their life vests on. "Safety first," said Hercules, "Even if we are unicorns." "Agree with you," said Trixie. After that, Hercules is ready to go.

"So, what now?" asked Trixie. Hercules raised the sail. "Well," Hercules said "We wait for a Pegasus pony to blow us out to sea." "Oh," said Trixie.

"Ahoy!" Hercules called a Pegasus pony flying nearby. It was Clear Skies. "Yes?" Clear Skies replied. "Could you send my boat out to sea?" asked Hercules. "Of course I can!" replied Clear Skies.

So Clear Skies flapped her wings to create a strong wind to blow the ship out to sea. "There you go," said Clear Skies.

With that, Hercules and Trixie were sailing out to sea.

"Well," said Trixie, "This is a great experience." "I'm glad for you," said Hercules. "I'm glad that you're enjoying our trip." "Thanks," said Trixie, "I really needed this trip."

Hours passed and the boat stood still in the middle of the ocean. "Well, I said sea," said Hercules, "But we've ended up in the middle of the ocean." "Yeah," said Trixie, "True. I have never been out here in my whole life." "I can see," said Hercules, "Well, now, you're getting your chance." "Yeah," agreed Trixie.

Suddenly the boat began to rock back and forth. "What's going on?" asked Trixie, starting to worry. "I think I have a guess," Hercules replied. "It's not guest?" asked Trixie as a large creature suddenly burst out of the water.

Trixie and Hercules looked at the creature. It looked like a giant whale with horns and tusks.

"What is that?!" Trixie cried out loud. "It's Cetus!" Hercules called out, "The monstrous whale!" "And I thought the Ursa Minor was bad!" thought Trixie.

The monstrous whale named Cetus splashed down near the boat, causing a large wave to rock the ship violently. "It is a mad whale!" cried Trixie, "Just like in a story!" "Come on!" cried Hercules, "Let's try to tame this beast!" "How?" asked Trixie. "Are you blind?" asked Hercules, "We're unicorns!" "Oh, right," Trixie said.

The next time Cetus jumped out of the water, preparing to attack, Hercules blasted the monster whale with magic, forcing it to back off. "Got it!" said Hercules. But Cetus would not give up. "It's a mad whale!" cried Hercules, "And I am not a famous literary character!"

"But we can't let that thing crush us!" said Trixie, "Now here I go!" And she too blasted Cetus with magic. "Right!" agreed Hercules and he fired magic at the monster whale again. The two unicorn ponies continued to fire magic at the whale. Cetus managed to get out of range of fire by diving underwater. "Where did he go?" asked Trixie.

"Underwater," answered Hercules. The two ponies looked around to find the whale. After minute, Trixie saw the whale. "Hercules," she called, "He's coming up from below!" "Oh dear," said Hercules, "With those horns and tusk, he'll rip my ship apart like tissue." "Not if I can help it!"

Trixie said and she used her magic to move the boat out of the way. She did it and Cetus shot out of the water. "That was close," said Hercules, "Nice move with your magic." "Thanks," panted Trixie, "I don't feel like saying 'the great and powerful Trixie' right now." "All right, you overgrown sardine!" Hercules called, "Now get out of here!"

But Cetus would not leave and tried to charge towards the boat once again. "Hold on!" Trixie said, preparing to use her magic. But in the end, nothing happened. "Look," said Hercules.

It turns out that Cetus has stopped in mid air.

"Good move," said Hercules. Then Cetus was thrown far away. "But I didn't do that," said Trixie. "What?" said Hercules.

Just then, both unicorns turned to face a large rock formation.

They could see the full moon and on top of the rock stood a mysterious figure. It looked like an earth pony. "You don't think?" said Trixie. "I don't know," said Hercules.

But before they could say more, the mysterious pony jumped far away before vanishing into thin air. "What on Equestria was that?" asked Hercules. "I don't know," answered Trixie. "Anyway," said Hercules, "Do you want to head on back?" "Sure," answered Trixie.

Hours later, Hercules and Trixie returned to the dockyards. "Sorry about the mad whale mishap," said Hercules, "I'd never intended for that to happen." "It's all right," said Trixie, "It was a fun trip."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Hercules, "Hope we can do it again soon." "Thanks," said Trixie, "I must be off now." "Eh, maybe tomorrow," said Hercules, "You can go. It's too late now."

"You're right," smiled Trixie. "You can sleep with me in my home," said Hercules. "Ok," said Trixie.

So she did. "Maybe that wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Trixie thought to herself before falling asleep, "But oh well."


	8. Trixie's Next Decision

Trixie's Next Decision

Today, Trixie has decided to leave the port to continue on her journey. As Trixie was ready to leave, Hercules walked up to her. "I see that you have chosen to leave our home," Hercules said.

"Yep," replied Trixie, "I must go now. Thanks for the trip out to sea, and maybe the real sea monster story."

"Well, the 'real sea monster story' was not planned at all," Hercules said. "I know," smiled Trixie, "But thanks anyway. And thank you for letting me sleep at your place, Hercules."

"You're welcome," smiled Hercules. "It is an honor," said Trixie. "I'm glad that you've chose not to sleep at old dock number 9," said Hercules in a joking manner. "Yeah," agreed Trixie, "Smart choice of me. Well, I'm off, Hercules. You take care of yourself!"

"I will!" replied Hercules, "Good luck on wherever you're going!" "Ok!" Trixie replied. Hercules said goodbye once again until Trixie is out of sight. Trixie looked back at Hercules. "He is a nice pony," she thought.

She'd like going out to sea with him yesterday. "Somehow," Trixie thought, "I wish it could have gone smoother." Nonetheless, after dealing with a monster whale, Trixie needed to think about what she wants to do next.

"I'm not sure right now," she thought.

She kept on walking for another few hours.

Then she came to a stopping point.

"Whew!" she exclaimed. Trixie has decided to stop at a lonely rock in the middle of nowhere. "Hmm," she thought, "Let me think of what to do now. Well, I've already did some things that are water related. Both Victor and Hercules are nice ponies."

Trixie looked back at both of her experience.

"I've did some work with Victor," Trixie said to herself, "And I did have a fun and dangerous ocean trip with Hercules, thus getting attacked by an overgrown sardine. And l did have a spooky forest experience with a little bunny. Cute fella. Glad he's back home with his friends. I'm sure he wouldn't have liked it out at sea anyway."

So Trixie thought some more.

"What can I do?" she asked, "Perhaps do things that no pony has ever done before? I could try it. Maybe I could go to the Crystal Empire. I've heard that it has appeared out of nowhere for more than a thousand years. There is so many things I can do right now. Except go back to Ponyville. Right, I'll do it."

So Trixie got up and continued on with her own path to wherever she is going next. "Maybe," she thought, "I'll find something special."


	9. A Choice

A Choice

Today, Trixie has decided to go on a special trip through the mountains in the southern regions of Equestria. She is planning on meeting up with a pony to go on a trip through the mountains with her.

"I must make it on time," she thought to herself, "Oh, there's no time limit. I'm just kidding myself!" Nonetheless, she did make it at a shack near base of a big mountain. "Well, hello there," said the pony who was standing there, waiting for Trixie.

"Oh, hey," Trixie said, "You must be Starshine, "Right? You're going to take me through these mountains."

"Well, of course, silly," smile the pony named Starshine, "Where do you think I was going to take you? The moon?" "Of course not," smiled Trixie.

"Ok, our trip is going to start now," Starshine said, "Are you ready?" "Sure," answered Trixie. "Then let's get going!" Starshine said, "Oh, by the way, I'm from Fillydelphia."

"I'm not sure where I came from in the first place," mumbled Trixie, "Especially at this point." "All right," said Starshine, "Well, maybe this little trip of ours through these mountains will help you a bit. Come on, let's go."

"All right," Trixie agreed and she followed Starshine. First, they got on a tramcar that took them up to the upper station. "Surprise that these things actually work," Starshine said. "Yeah," Trixie agree, "No surprise."

When they got to the top station, both Trixie and Starshine left the tram and walked alongside a narrow path. "Now be careful," said Starshine, "Don't slip and fall. I don't want to think about what happens if we do."

"Neither do I," Trixie agreed. "You see," Starshine said, "I have a friend who lives near another set of mountains near Canterlot. Her name is Odyssey and she's an expert at mountain climbing and of course, mountain hiking."

"Oh," Trixie said. "We rarely meet each other these days," Starshine said, "Because we live in different places. But we've had fun playing together as fillies. But I've heard that's she's married."

"Oh, married, I can understand it," Trixie said. And then she said to herself, "I wish I had a special boyfriend. We could work well together." "Come on, Trixie," Starshine said, "Let's press on. These mountains are not going to turn into a flatland anytime today."

Starshine is joking, of course, and she had to laugh at her own joke. "No kidding," Trixie said, "I know." While Trixie and Starshine walked through the dangerous mountain slopes, Trixie was thinking about something.

"I wonder," she thought to herself, "If I could find some pony to look after. Some pony special to me. But to him, too."

"Well," said Starshine, "Since we're both unicorns, we can get through this unstable area easily. Come on, let's have some fun!" "All right," said Trixie. "Nah, I'm just kidding," Starshine said, "Let's be careful."

"Oh," said Trixie, "Man, you like to be funny, don't you?" "Yeah, it happens," Starshine said, "Let's keep moving." "Right," agreed Trixie. Just as she and Starshine left, there was a loud rockslide, but Trixie or Starshine missed it.

Later that, day, both Starshine and Trixie had made it through the rough rocky terrains. Both had a fun time together. "Well, that was a fun trip," Starshine said to Trixie. "Yeah, I agree," Trixie replied, "It was fun."

"We should hang out again soon," Starshine said, "I would like to do something else with you, Trixie." "Right," Trixie said, "Well, I must be off now." "Hope to meet again soon," Starshine said. "Bye!" Trixie said as she left.

That's when a pigeon flew into Starshine's view. "Oh, hey, little bird," Starshine said, "What brings you here? And a message is what brings you here." Starshine immediately noticed the letter on the pigeon's left leg.

It's from her old friend, Odyssey, so Starshine opened the letter and read what it says: "Hey, Starshine. Sorry that I took too long to say anything to you. Been busy with my husband. Now we're expecting a baby. Take care, Starshine." Starshine was amazed and said, "Odyssey has finally said something to me!"

Later on, Trixie decided on what to do with her life and what may lie ahead in her path. Trixie doesn't know what will happen in the future, but all she can hope is that it's for the best.


	10. A Special Somepony For Trixie

A Special Somepony For Trixie

Once again, Trixie is alone. Right now, she is just walking by herself, thinking about what to do next? So what will happen today?" she asked to herself, "Such a dumb question."

Trixie continued walking. Then she noticed something running in the nearby woods. "What was that?" Trixie asked in response to the cracking branches. But there was no reply.

"That's weird," Trixie thought to herself as she was about to leave. Suddenly, there was a sharp, loud crack, which made Trixie turn again, thus facing a large tree.

Trixie knew that she is in trouble as one side of the big tree, the bark had completely rotted away and the tree started to fall towards Trixie.

"I know this is going to hurt more!" cried Trixie and prepared for the worst. The tree was just inches away from crushing Trixie, but just then, the tree stopped in mid-air.

"Huh?" thought Trixie, "What?" She knew she didn't use her magic at that moment. She turned and saw a male unicorn pony, using his magic. He was the one who had stopped the tree.

"I bet you need help," he said to Trixie. "Well, that is true," said Trixie. The male unicorn strained with his magic and tossed the big tree aside, crashing down onto the flat earth. "There," he said, "That's that."

"Thanks for helping me," said Trixie, walking up to the unicorn, "Uh." "My name is Mirage," the unicorn pony said, "You wanted to know who I am."

"And my name is Trixie," Trixie said to the male unicorn named Mirage. "You really should be careful around unsafe trees," said Mirage, "They're not safe at all." "No kidding," chuckled Trixie.

"Well, it's no laughing matter if that tree crushed you into the ground," Mirage said severely. "I know," said Trixie, gravely. "Anyway," said Mirage, "I must be off now. So where are you going?"

"No where in particular," answered Trixie. "Well, you're welcome to come with me then," said Mirage in a comforting tone of voice. "Really?" asked Trixie, excited.

"Of course," smiled Mirage, "I could have some company." "Thanks," said Trixie, "You're a good pony." So the two have decided to go together.

"So where do you live?" asked Trixie, "A small town not far from here," answered Mirage. "Is it?" Trixie started to ask a question. "Oh, Furry Town," answered Mirage.

"Oh, ok," replied Trixie and then she thought to herself, "I'm glad it's not Ponyville. I am not going back there again." "Anyway," Mirage said, "How long have you traveled for?"

"For a long time now," answered Trixie, "I think about a few weeks." "All right," said Mirage, "You can rest your hooves when we get there." "All right," said Trixie.

Then she thought to herself, "Maybe this pony is some pony really special to me."

Trixie followed her new friend, Mirage. But Trixie believes that to her, Mirage is something more than just a friend. "I hope I can figure it out," Trixie thought to herself.


	11. In Furry Town

In Furry Town

Soon, Trixie followed her new friend, Mirage to where he lives, a small town called Furry town. "You're going to like Furry Town," Mirage said to Trixie, "It's a nice quiet town."

"I can understand that," Trixie said to herself. For the most part, Trixie was silent. In no time at all, the two unicorns have arrived at Mirage's hometown, Furry Town.

"Here we are," Mirage said, "This is Furry Town. A nice quiet little town. Just like I said." "Yeah, I agree," Trixie said, "But why is it called Furry Town?"

"Because everypony here owns a furry little animal as a pet," Mirage explained, "Which reminds me, I must get back home now to feed my pet." "Oh, I see," Trixie said. Mirage raced off to his home while Trixie followed him.

She could see all of the ponies who live in this town has a pet.

"It's a tradition that dates back around 350 years ago," Mirage explained while walking back to his home, "This town was founded by a unicorn pony named Furry Trust. He specializes in taking care of furry little animals.

Soon afterwards, everypony at the time started to have a furry little animal for a pet and that is what started the tradition." "I see," Trixie said.

"Right," Mirage said. Trixie was thinking about the little rabbit who helped her through the dark forest. Although she is glad that the little rabbit is back home now, she wishes that he were still with her.

"But," she thought to herself, I'm glad that he is home, where he belongs."

"Well," Mirage said, "Here's my place." Mirage showed Trixie a simple little house. "My little pet is a ferret named Skya," Mirage said, "She is a nice little fellow. I believe that she would want to meet you."

"If you say so," Trixie said nervously. "Come on," Mirage said, opening the door, "She's a nice little fellow." So Mirage walked into his house while Trixie followed. "Please make yourself feel comfortable," Mirage told Trixie, "I'll feed Skya."

"Ok," Trixie said as she sat down on the couch, feeling comfortable.

"Comfy couch," Trixie thought to herself, "This pony seems really nice. Unlike me. But that's in the past now!" So for a few minutes, Trixie relaxed on the couch, thinking about Mirage.

"Maybe," she thought, "We could be friends. I'll give it a try!" So she waited for Mirage until a few minutes later when Mirage returned, holding his pet ferret. "Hey, Trixie," Mirage said, "This is my pet ferret, Skya. She would like to meet you."

"Hi, Skya," Trixie said nervously. "Don't be shy," Mirage said, "Try and get to know her. She will like you if you do." "Ok," said Trixie and she let the little ferret climb onto her.

In an instant, Skya likes Trixie. "Hey, it works!" Mirage said, "She likes you!" "I see!" giggled Trixie as the little ferret cuddled in Trixie's mane.


	12. Mirage Gets To Know Trixie

Mirage Gets To Know Trixie

Later that day, Trixie and Mirage were still together in Mirage's home. Mirage had just introduced Trixie to his pet ferret, Skya. Soon enough, Trixie had made friends with the little ferret.

"She already likes you, Trixie," Mirage said. "Yeah," Trixie agreed while having Skya cuddled up on her mane like a bed, "She does like to cuddle around me."

"Then she's comfortable with you," Mirage said. "Thanks," smiled Trixie. Then she thought to herself, "If only I was this sweet to everypony in the past."

Nonetheless, Trixie just enjoyed her time with Skya.

Some time later, when Skya took a nap, Mirage had to go out for a while. Trixie decided to follow him.

"Oh, hey, Trixie," Mirage said, immediately noticing her, "I see that you decided to tag along with me." "Uh, yeah," Trixie replied, "I thought I could go with you now."

"Well," Mirage thought, "Skya could cuddle around you, but she's sleeping right now. All right, you can come with me." "Thanks," Trixie replied, but she really isn't so sure about it herself.

She followed Mirage nonetheless. "Where are you going?" Trixie asked. "I'm going to pick up a few documents to work on," Mirage answered. "But you're not a princess, I mean prince," Trixie stammered, getting her words mixed up.

"I am not a prince," Mirage said, correcting Trixie, "But I still have to do my work anyway." "I see," Trixie said, and then she thought to herself, "All I've ever done for a living is showing off my magic."

Eventually, Mirage arrived at a business shop. "I must pick up my documents," Mirage said, "You can come in with me." "Ok," Trixie said. Inside, Trixie sat down in the waiting room.

Soon enough, Mirage returned with a stack of papers. "I'm back, Trixie," Mirage smiled. Then he noticed Trixie looking worried. "Trixie," Mirage asked, starting to get worried, "What is bothering you?"

"Well, Trixie said, "You see, I wasn't really a nice pony long before I got to meet you." "Huh?" Mirage responded.

"Can we talk outside?" Trixie asked. "Sure," Mirage answered. Mirage and Trixie walked outside and thus, she explained what she did, and to her, it was not pretty.

"Oh," Mirage said, "I see. But you're not that pony that I met now." "I know," Trixie said, "I've learned my lesson now." "That's good," Mirage said, "But what has gotten into you back then?"

"Jealousy," Trixie answered. "Well, don't let it get to you again," Mirage said. "I won't," Trixie said. "Come on," Mirage said, "Let's go back home. Well, my home actually." "Here," Trixie said, "Let me carry those for you."

Trixie then carried the stack of papers for Mirage. "Oh, thanks," Mirage said, "I was starting to get tired from carrying all of those." "No problem," smiled Trixie.

Soon enough, both unicorns returned to Mirage's home. Trixie watched the ferret named Skya while Mirage started to work on his important documents.


	13. Mirage's Time

Mirage's Time

Later that day after both Trixie and Mirage got back home, well, it's Mirage's home to be precise, Mirage started to work on his important documents.

"Oh pony," he thought to himself, "This is going to be a long time for me. Well, better get going." With that said, Mirage started signing away.

Meanwhile, in another room, Trixie is enjoying her time with Scya, Mirage's pet ferret. "She's a really nice ferret," Trixie said only to herself, "So calm and quiet." She never had gone to check on Mirage, as she didn't want to disturb him while he's working.

"So is Mirage," Trixie thought, "I'm glad that I've met him. If I hadn't run into him, I'd be wandering around all over Equestria." Trixie remembered her time before coming into Furry Town and after she left Ponyville. Trixie thought about it for a moment.

"Guess I did have some interesting things like sailboating, going through dark forest and cleaning up a lake with some ponies," Trixie said to the little ferret. Skya just nodded to say that he almost agrees with what Trixie had said.

"Before," Trixie went on, "I was a show off show pony who likes to show off my magic. That almost made me popular, which wasn't really all that good inside." Skya didn't respond.

"Oh well," Trixie said, "At least you're with me now and Mirage is here, too." So with that, Trixie said no more and just sat there, cuddling up with Skya. Of course, it is the opposite as the little ferret is smaller than Trixie, obviously.

Some time later, "I'm done," Mirage said, feeling relieved, "Whew! That was a load of signing, even for a unicorn pony like us." "Yeah," Trixie replied, "Whatever you say, Mirage."

"How is it going?" Mirage asked Trixie and Skya. "Fine," Trixie answered, "We're just doing nothing." "I see," Mirage said with a smile. "Ok," Trixie said, "Glad to see you all finished, Mirage."

"For now," Mirage said, "Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" "No," Trixie answered meekly, "Not really." "Hmm," Mirage said, looking at Trixie. "So?" Trixie replied.

"Let's get some sleep," Mirage told Trixie at last, "We'll need our energy for tomorrow." "Right," Trixie agreed, "Whatever you say, Mirage."

So the two unicorns fell asleep together, not in the same bed, of course. Trixie is hoping to do something together with Mirage tomorrow.


	14. Trixie And Mirage's Day Together

Trixie And Mirage's Day Together

The next day, the two unicorns, Mirage and Trixie woke up to start their new day. This time, they'll spend their day together. After Mirage had done his morning routine activities like get his breakfast, and get Trixie's breakfast as well, and feed Skya, his pet ferret, he started making plans for the day.

"So, Trixie," Mirage said. "Yes?" Trixie replied. "What do you have planned for today?" Mirage asked Trixie. Trixie thought about it for a moment. Then she said, "I have nothing to do today."

"Ok," Mirage replied, "So then I have nothing to do today as well." "Ok," Trixie replied.

"So let's change that today," Mirage said, "Let's do something today. Together!" "Together?" Trixie repeated. "Yes," Mirage said, "I hope it'll cheer you up." "Huh?" Trixie responded, "I'm?"

"I thought you were depressed last night," Mirage explained, "So I thought you would be in a better mood today. Especially after what you've gone though."

"Thank you, Mirage," Trixie said, "Yes, I would like to do something with you today, but what?" "Well, let's go outside and think about it," Mirage suggested, not really having an idea.

"Ok," Trixie replied, "Whatever you say." So the two unicorns head on out to whatever they are going to do. "Don't worry about Skya," Mirage told Trixie, "She can take care of herself." "Right," Trixie replied, "So what do you have on your mind?"

Mirage said nothing at first, but then he suddenly pointed out with his hoof at the local petting zoo. "Oh look," Mirage said, "The petting zoo has an exhibit of a real live snorkel clam! It says so on the sign on the entrance!"

"A snorkel clam?" Trixie said, not knowing what a snorkel clam is." "It is a legendary creature in the oceans of Equestria," Mirage said, "Actually, I don't know what it really is. But let's go see it together!"

"Ok," Trixie said. So the two ponies walked into the petting zoo. The first thing that they did was to see the giant snorkel clam. "It's this way," Mirage said, following the signs, which, of course, telling the ponies where the snorkel clam is.

"Here we are," Trixie said at last, arriving at a giant tank. "Wow," Trixie said, admiring the view. There in the giant tank, there lies a giant clam. It has a large siphon that is shaped like a snorkel.

"Wow," Trixie said, "I'm impressed by it's appearance." "I guess that's why they call it a snorkel clam," Mirage said. After looking at the clam for a few minutes, the two unicorns explored the rest of the petting zoo.

They both had a good time together, interacting with all of the animals who lived in the zoo. "This feels really good," Trixie thought to herself.

After their trip the petting zoo, they explore the outside of Furry Town. "Well," Mirage said, "I take it that you have come a long way, so I take it that you know these outsides of town." "Yeah," Trixie replied, "I know."

"So this time," Mirage said, "I'm with you." "Yeah," Trixie said, "I've been with other ponies out here. Doing all kinds of unique activities." "That's good to hear," Mirage said with a smile.

He knew Trixie is really happy by this point and they had a great time together. "Let's stay out some more," Mirage said. "Right with you!" Trixie said with a smile. So they did.

At the end of the day, both unicorns walked home together. "That was a lot of fun," Trixie said. "Yeah," Mirage agreed. "We should do this again," Trixie said. "Right," Mirage agreed. That's what they planned to do.


	15. A Problem That Involves Flim Flam

A Problem That Involves Flim Flam

The following day, Trixie and her new friend, Mirage were both spending their time together at the local pool of Furry Town. "Well," Mirage said, "Do you like it?"

"Yeah," Trixie answered, "This is a nice pool you got here." "I'm glad that you like it here," Mirage said. "Thanks," Trixie replied. The two unicorns relaxed together for the moment.

A few minutes later, they were both walking through town, on their way to do something else together. "So, Trixie, are you enjoying your stay?" Mirage asked Trixie. "Yes," Trixie answered in a happy tone of voice. "That's good to hear," Mirage said.

But then, they noticed a large machine, accompanied by two unicorns. The machine looked like a giant mechanical fox. "What on Equestria?" Mirage said. The two unicorns ran towards the strange thing to get a better view.

"What's this?" Trixie asked. All of the other ponies wanted to know, too. The two unicorns who were near the thing jumped into view. "Who are they?" Trixie asked.

"I have never met them before," Mirage answered. "Let us introduce each other," one of the two unicorns said. "He's Flam," one said. "He's Flim," the other said. "We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers! We're traveling salesponies!"

All of the other ponies were impressed. "Oh brother," groaned Mirage, "Salesponies! I've never met these two. But I can sense trouble." "What do you mean?" Trixie asked.

"One time," Mirage explained, "I bought a new merry-go-round for Skya. The next thing that had happened, it had given her the worst time of her life! It turned into a rocket engine!" "Oh," Trixie replied.

"We've brought this fox here to represent your town!" one of the salesponies, Flim to be exact, said, "We thought you deserve something as wonderful as this!" "Right there, brother of mine!" Flam said, "We hope you enjoy the view!" While the other ponies admired the mechanical fox, both Trixie and Mirage had decided to just go on their own way.

"Well, I will admit they were trying to be generous," Mirage told Trixie. "I guess so," Trixie said. She didn't admit that she could sense that something will go wrong and she hasn't told Mirage that for a split second, she saw that the robotic fox's mechanical eyes glowed bright red.

"Maybe I'd better keep it to myself," Trixie said at last. The two unicorns had decided to go visit a nearby river.

Later that they, the Flim Flam Brothers kept showing off their robotic fox to the citizens of Furry Town. Until they decided to move on their way, taking their robotic fox with them.

"Do you think it's time to go, brother?" Flam asked Flim. "Why yes it is," Flim answered his brother. "We'll be going now," both Flim and Flam said together. "Ok," said a pony.

But suddenly, before somepony could say 'Flutter Pony', the robotic fox changed position. "Uh oh," Flam said, "I think I made a mistake with my magic." "What is it?" Flim asked. The robotic fox started jumping all over the place.

Instantly, one house was destroyed. Luckily, no pony or pet was inside. Nonetheless, this caused everypony in town to start running around screaming.

"Uh, brother?" Flim asked, "Did you programmed it to do that?" "No," Flam replied, "I think I messed up."

At the same time, both Trixie and Mirage heard the sounds of destruction as they were walking back home.

"What's going on?" asked Mirage. "Wait a minute," Trixie said, "Maybe." Both unicorns turned to see a house being thrown by the robotic fox. "I knew it!" Trixie said out loud. "Look out!" yelled Mirage as the house came towards them.

Luckily, they got out of the way before the ruined house crashed to the ground. "What on?!" Mirage burst out. "We have to do something!" Trixie shouted.

Both ponies ran towards the Flim Flam brothers, who were both watching in dismay. "Brother," Flam said, "I think we have a problem." "Yes, brother," Flim replied. "What are you two idiots doing?" Mirage shouted at the top of his voice just as he and Trixie ran into view. "We've might have unleashed a mechanical beast," Flam said.

"No dumb way!" Trixie shouted, "What happened in the first place?!" "We've might have programmed a faulty system into the fox," Flam answered in a weak tone of voice.

"Well, deactivate it!" Mirage demanded. "Too late," Flam answered, "It's gone on a rampage. There's nothing we can do about it!" I knew there would be trouble!" Trixie said out loud. "Trixie," Mirage said sternly, "We have got to stop that monster from-" Mirage saw the mechanical fox demolish another house instantly.

Luckily, all of the ponies, and their pets who were inside escaped before destruction.

"Destroying the town!" Mirage finished his sentence. "Right!" Trixie answered. With that said, the two unicorns raced off to the rescue just as the robotic fox stomped towards the zoo that Trixie and Mirage visited yesterday.

It approached the tank where the giant snorkel clam is kept. It extended its robotic arm into the water, grabbed the snorkel clam took it out of the water and threw it far away like a dodge ball. "Holy cowfish!" Mirage exclaimed. "I can't believe it!" Trixie said. Both unicorns watched in horror.

Meanwhile, at the same time, an earth pony, far away from Furry town wandered around, not having a single idea about what to do. "I don't know where this are," the earth pony, whose name is Mountain Moron said. He is right.

He has no idea what he's doing there. He then looked up and did not pay any attention to what is approaching him. "A bird," Mountain Moron said, "A tree. A bird."

Actually, it was the giant snorkel clam that had been thrown into the air by the now out of control mechanical fox. Mountain Moron did not take any notice when the clam opened its shell and clamped onto the dim-witted pony upon landing.

Back in Furry Town. "We must do something now!" Trixie shouted just as the robotic fox turned to see the owner of the petting zoo, and was about to smash him out of existence.

"Never!" Trixie shouted as she teleported the owner and all of the animals still in the zoo away. She got them all out just as the robotic fox trashed the place.

"Unbelievable!" Trixie said in dismay. Just then, Mirage's pet ferret, Skya ran into Mirage's sight. "Skya!" Mirage said, "Are you all right?" Skya responded.

"Good," Mirage said, "Trixie, we need to do something about this now!" "Anything you say!" Trixie replied, "There's no time left!" "I'll save everypony and their pets!" Mirage shouted as he turned away. "And I am going to stop that metal dog!" Trixie shouted. The two unicorns worked together.

Mirage managed to evacuate all of the ponies while Trixie faced the mechanical fox. She blasted it with her magic multiple times, but only did minor damage to it. "You're going to pay, you savage beast!" Trixie shouted. The mechanical fox, still functioning, attempted to attack Trixie.

But Trixie managed to dodge the robot fox's slashing claws. "Trixie!" Mirage shouted, still trying to get everypony to safety. "All right," Trixie mumbled, "Enough is enough! This nonsense ends now!" Every other pony watched just as the mechanical fox lunged towards Trixie.

"It's time for the Great And Powerful Trixie!" Trixie said out loud, "To do the right thing!" With that said, just as the fox jumped onto Trixie, she gave off a full magic blast and stopped the mechanical fox completely in a force field.

Trapped in Trixie's magic aura, as the fox struggled to break free, all of its circuits overheated and the fox began to break down from the inside. All of the other ponies, even Mirage and Skya watched in amazement.

"Fire away!" Trixie shouted and she sent the dysfunctional fox up into the sky, past the clouds and stratosphere and into outer space where it exploded in a fireball. It was destroyed

Everypony watched the whole thing. "Whew!" Trixie exclaimed, feeling tired, "That was a blast!" Soon, all of the ponies cheered Trixie and Mirage. "Wow," Mirage said. They thanked Mirage for saving them and they thanked Trixie for destroying the robot monster. "Its no problem," Trixie smiled, "I can't let that beast destroy the town. It's your home."

"Trixie," Mirage said, "That was great and powerful of you." "Thanks," Trixie smiled, "Now I know I don't need to show off. I just did the right thing." She felt proud of herself.

"This time," she thought, "I did the right thing instead of just showing off my magic." Mirage agreed.

Just then, Flim and Flam walked into view. "Thank you," Flam said. But everypony stared at the two. "What do you want?" Mirage asked angrily. "We wanted to thank you for getting rid of the prized fox," Flam said. "We've might have made a teeny tiny mistake," Flim said.

Still, everypony gave the two brothers an angry stare. Some more ponies faced the Flim Flam brothers. All had rocks. "Why hello there," Flam said in a insincere tone voice.

"You menace!" one pony shouted and threw a rock at the two. Flam used his magic to protect themselves from the rock. "I think we've overstayed our welcome," Flam said. "Run away?" Flim suggested. "Yes," Flam answered.

Both Flim and Flam ran away with all of the ponies chasing after them. "And stay out!" one pony shouted as Flim and Flam ran far away. "Good riddance," Mirage said, "Lesson learned, never trust a phony salepony ever again."

But Trixie then took a look at the ruined town. "I'm so sorry that this had to happen," Trixie said sympathetically. "Well," Mirage said, "At least no pony got hurt."

"Mirage," Trixie said suddenly, "I can't leave the town in this condition! I am going to help rebuild it!" Mirage looked at Trixie. "Well," he said at last, "All right. We'll start tomorrow morning." "Good," Trixie said, "I have to do it!"

"Deal," Mirage said. Just then, Mountain Moron, with the giant snorkel clam still clamped onto him walked into view. "What is princess doing?" Mountain Moron called from inside the clam.

"It's the snorkel clam from the petting zoo!" Trixie said. "Am I in space?" Mountain Moron asked again. "That pony has zero idea of what is going on," Mirage said. "Yep," Trixie agreed.


	16. Restoring Furry Town

Restoring Furry Town

The following day, everypony in Furry Town set to work on repairing their town that was almost destroyed by the Flim Flam Brother's reckless machine. Trixie and Mirage were walking through the damaged town.

"I can't believe that this had to happen," Trixie said, "I'd never wanted something like this to happen." Mirage comforted Trixie.

"It is not your fault," Mirage told Trixie in a calm soft voice, "You had nothing to do with this." "Thanks," Trixie said, "But like I said, I'm going to help. I am not going to leave this town in ruins." "Then we're not," Mirage said, "Now let's help everypony." "Yes!" Trixie said, "We're going to start now!" "Right!" Mirage said.

Everypony in Furry Town had volunteered to fix up their town. The mayor gave the orders and they've started work. First, the ponies had the damaged homes demolished and the wreckage cleared away.

Some Pegasus ponies checked the still standing building to see if they were safe. If not, then they had them demolished. "Boy, did those Flim Flam failures did a number on us," a pony said. "Yeah," another pony agreed, "They've really gone and turn a molehill into a mountain on us."

Hours passed and most of the wreckage has been cleared.

Everything was going smoothly. Trixie, continued on helping with her magic. Mirage did the same thing. Trixie had sighed as she delivered a load of lumber.

"No need to worry," Mirage smiled, "We're doing our best to have this town restored." "Right," Trixie agreed, "Some pony's got to do the job. It's not an easy job." "That's true," Mirage agreed, "Don't you think so, Skya?"

Skya nodded to say 'yes'. "Ferrets are adorable creatures," Trixie thought to herself.

Meanwhile, some of the ponies managed to get the giant snorkel clam off of the dumb pony named Mountain Moron. "Now sun," Mountain Moron said, still not thinking at all. "That pony has zero ideas of what had just happened to him," one of the ponies said.

However, it was eventually decided that they should return the snorkel clam to the ocean. While they cleared the mess that used to be the town's petting zoo.

Meanwhile, some of the ponies managed to calm the ponies' pets of the town, who were still shaken from the trauma, well, not 100%. "I think we're going to need a helping hoof," one of the ponies said.

"I know what to do," another pony said, "There is a Pegasus pony in Ponyville who can help." "All right," one pony agreed. So they've contacted Ponyville to send for the pony who could help.

Soon enough, the Pegasus pony named Fluttershy arrived from Ponyville. "Oh my," she said, "What has happened here? Oh well, let me give the animals a nice and quiet time. You must have been through a lot."

So while Fluttershy did her job, all of the other ponies did theirs as well. However, during this time, Trixie did not interact with Fluttershy at all.

With everypony working together, progress progressed and in more than a week, Furry town has been restored to its original self.

Before that, Fluttershy managed to calm all of the animals down and made them feel safe once again. "Thanks a lot, Fluttershy!" the ponies of Furry Town called as Fluttershy returned to Ponyville.

Trixie was amazed at the result. "We did it," Trixie said with a smile. "Yes," Mirage said, as Skya climbed up onto him, "We did it as a team!"

"Thanks for letting me help," Trixie said, "And I hope something like this never happens again to any of you." "Trust me, Trixie," Mirage said, "It won't." "So, Mirage," Trixie said, "Can I stay for a little bit longer?"

"Sure," smiled Mirage, "You may." "Oh!" Trixie replied, "Thanks!" "It will be my pleasure," smiled Mirage. So Trixie decided to stay for a while. Now, whenever you look at Furry Town today, there is no remaining trace of its near destruction.


	17. Trixie's Decision

Trixie's Decision

Several days later, Trixie still living in Furry town at the moment, was on her own with Skya while Mirage is out grocery shopping. "Nice and quiet here," Trixie thought to herself. Trixie was glad that things are back to normal now. The town has been fixed and there were no signs of the Flim Flam brothers anywhere.

"I hope I never see those frauds again," Trixie thought to herself, "But then again, I was nearly a fraud. I get it now." So Trixie thought about it no more. Soon enough, Mirage returned from his grocery shopping.

"So," Mirage said, "Trixie, how are things now? Everything went all right while I was temporary gone?" "Yes," Trixie answered. "I'm glad that food market is back in working condition," Mirage said, "Unlike the complete wreck that those Flop brothers have unleashed."

"Yeah, I know," Trixie said, "Insane." "Well, that's taken care of now," Mirage said. "Yes, I know," Trixie said. Then Mirage stopped for a moment. "Trixie," he said, "What's going on in your mind?"

"Nothing much," Trixie said, "It's just that do you think I belong here?" "What are you asking?" Mirage replied in surprise, "Of course you belong here! You've proven yourself to be a kind and helpful pony! We've seen it ourselves! Why would you ask something like that?"

"You know," Trixie answered. Immediately, Mirage knew what Trixie meant. "That's in the past now," Mirage said in a sympathizing tone of voice, "So what do you want to do now if your so concerned?"

"Well," Trixie answered, "I could leave Furry Town and continue on my journey to whatever." "Well," Mirage replied, "If you want to. I'm not stopping you." "Ok," Trixie said, "I'm going to leave to go to wherever I choose to go to."

"All right," Mirage said, "If that's your choice." "Yes," Trixie said, "I do. I'll leave tomorrow." "If that is what you want," Mirage said, "Ok. But I am going to miss you. And Skya here is going to miss you, too." "I understand," Trixie said.

Skya looked at Trixie with a sad look on your face. "I'm going to miss you, little Skya," Trixie told the ferret, "But I've made up my mind." "All right," Mirage said, "If you say so." "Ok," Trixie said.

That night, Trixie slept with Mirage and Skya one last time. Trixie is fine with the decision that she'd made. But deep down inside, she's really not so sure herself.


	18. Trixie Leaves Furry Town

Trixie Leaves Furry Town

Early in the morning, Trixie is still living in Mirage's home. At the moment, she is playing with Skya, the little ferret. But not for long as Trixie has made her decision to leave Furry Town.

"Sorry, little guy," Trixie said quietly. Mirage decided to let Trixie go.

"Because I love you, Trixie," Mirage thought to himself, "And I will let you make your own choices. Even if they were pretty bad in the past." Trixie stayed around for the moment.

But that afternoon, Trixie was ready to leave. All of the ponies and their pets were sad to see Trixie go.

Especially Mirage and all of the other ponies Trixie has met during her stay in the little town. Skya was also sad to see Trixie go.

"Sorry, little one," Trixie said in a comforting tone of voice, "But you live here with Mirage. Not with me. I'm going to miss you." Skya looked at Trixie with a really, really sad look on her face. Mirage then approached Trixie.

"Trixie," Mirage said, "Are you sure about this decision of yours?" Trixie thought about it for a moment, and then she said, "Yes. I am."

Mirage looked at Trixie even longer this time.

"We're really going to miss you," Mirage told Trixie. "I know," Trixie replied, trying not to cry, "I'm going to miss you, too, Mirage." Mirage responded by giving Trixie a hug.

"All right," Mirage said, "Then I guess this is goodbye. You're welcome to visit us again." "Thank you," Trixie said. She is really trying not to cry.

Skya continued to look at Trixie.

"Oh, you can jump onto me one more time," Trixie told the little ferret. So Skya did.

"She is really going to miss you," Mirage told Trixie. "I know," Trixie said, "Sorry, little ferret. I'm really sorry."

Skya snuggled with Trixie one last time. Then she jumped off in dismay.

"Mirage," Trixie finally said, "Everypony else. This is it. I'm leaving now." "All right," Mirage replied, "Goodbye Trixie." Every other pony in town said goodbye to Trixie, too.

Soon, Trixie moved her hooves and began to walk out of Furry Town. To everypony in town, it was a sad sight to see hear leave. This time, Trixie was nice to everypony in town.

Soon, all of the other ponies left with sadness in their hearts. Mirage and Skya decided to stay a little bit longer. Then Mirage said, "Goodbye, Trixie. We love you."

Then as Trixie walked far away from the town, she couldn't hold back any longer, thus she started to cry. "Why did I choose to leave?!" she asked and cried at the same time.

Then she started to run away. Trixie began to wonder why she'd decided to leave the town if she known that she was going to get upset over it.


	19. Thinking

Thinking

One day after Trixie chose to leave Furry Town, she was all by herself in a large forest. "Man there are sure a lot of these around Equestria," Trixie thought to herself. But she still kept on thinking about the ponies of Furry Town, including Mirage.

"Everypony in that town," Trixie said, "Were all so nice to me. And each other. Especially Mirage. And now, I chose to leave them behind." Trixie thought about what happened throughout her visit at the town.

"It was a nice little town," Trixie thought, "Everypony in that town had their own pet as part of a tradition. Everypony, but me." Trixie then looked back to where Furry Town is. "Thank you everypony," Trixie said, "Thank you for being a friend to me. I'm really sorry about my choice. But it is something I have to go with. No! I mean- I can't decide!"

Trixie then looked away from where the town is. "I've made up my mind," Trixie said, "Now! I am going someplace else! But to where?" So Trixie walked through the forest for a few more minutes until she came to a stopping point.

"Ah," Trixie said, "A rock. Not comfortable at all, but it'll have to do." So Trixie sat on the rock. "Yeah, I'm right," Trixie said, "This is uncomfortable." But Trixie sat on the rock anyway.

"Oh well," Trixie said, "Now I need to decided on what to do next. This is my choice and I am going to go with what I choose to do! So what can I do?" Then after thinking for a few more minutes, Trixie has something in her mind.

"I'll go to the Crystal Empire," Trixie decided at last, and she prepared to walk in the direction of where it is. Unbeknownst to Trixie, something is following her. "Ok," the voice said, "Trixie."


	20. Going To The Crystal Empire

Going To The Crystal Empire

Trixie has made her decision to go to the Crystal Empire. "I have never been there," Trixie said. This is totally true for most ponies because it had never existed. "Well," Trixie said, "If I want to go to the Crystal Empire, then I better get going right away."

So Trixie walked towards the nearest train station. "I could get used to the walk," Trixie said. However, something is still following her. "What?" Trixie said, looking back. "Must be my imagination," Trixie concluded as she continued to walk along.

Soon enough, Trixie arrived at the nearby train station. "One ticket to the Crystal Empire," Trixie said. Soon, she got her ticket, using what money she had left and saw on a bench on the platform, waiting for the next train to arrive.

"Oh well," Trixie said. "Feeling satisfied with your choice?" a familiar voice called. "What?" Trixie said, startled. She saw a familiar unicorn pony, sitting next to her. "Mirage?" Trixie said, "Noticing the unicorn pony."

"I've heard you rambling on about your decision to leave our town." "Oh," Trixie said, "Sorry, I've felt like talking about that." "Yeah, yeah," Mirage said, "You know, I thought me and Skya decided to tag along with you. So you're going to the Crystal Empire, right?"

"How?" Trixie asked. "You've said it yourself," Mirage answered, "I only came for you." "Me?" Trixie said, "So you were following me?" "Yep," Mirage answered, "Sorry about that behavior. Skya's sorry about that." "Skya's here, too?" Trixie asked.

Sure enough, Mirage's pet ferret is with him. "It was her idea," Mirage explained, "She missed you." "Sorry, Skya," Trixie said to the little ferret, "I've made you upset." Skya looked at Trixie. "Yep," Mirage said, "Since you wanted to go to the Crystal Empire, we wanted to go to."

"You mean," Trixie asked. "I choose to go where you want to go," Mirage told Trixie, "Skya too." "So," Trixie said, "You." "I'm coming with you," Mirage said, "Oh, here comes the train and I don't feel like playing choo, choo." "Oh, you're right," Trixie said.

That is when the train pulled into the station. At once all of the other ponies got on board, including Trixie, Skya and Mirage. "Cute ferret," the conductor said. After that, the train departed from the station and Trixie and Mirage were on their way to the Crystal Empire.

They would immediately find out on why no pony has ever heard of it before.


	21. Arriving At The Crystal Empire

Arriving At The Crystal Empire

Now, Trixie, Mirage and Skya were on their way to the Crystal Empire by train. They both immediately learned one thing about the Crystal Empire. "I've heard that the Crystal Empire never existed for a thousand years," Mirage said. "How?" Trixie asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Mirage answered, "But I think it has something to do with the ruler of this place. And let me tell you He is not very nice." "Ok," Trixie said, "What about it?" "I'm not entirely sure," Mirage replied, "But I have a feeling that it's not pretty in the first place."

"Oh," Trixie said, "I would like to find out more." "Maybe," Mirage said, "But I think it's best to not think about it so much." "Yeah," Trixie agreed, "I guessed you're right." "I know," Mirage said. That's when the pet ferret, Skya cuddled around Trixie's neck.

"She would have really missed you," Mirage told Trixie. "I know," Trixie said, "Sorry that I've made you worry about me, little ferret. You can enjoy your moment." And so, Skya cuddled on Trixie even more. "She sure is cute when she is like this," Trixie said.

"Yep," Mirage said, "Glad that we've caught up to you." "Thanks for coming with me," Trixie said, "I'm sorry that-" "For what?" Mirage asked, surprised. "For leaving you," Trixie explained, "I've really made you all upset. It's just."

"You wanted to continue on with your own path," Mirage said, "I know. It's your destiny. Don't worry, I'm not letting you out of my sight." "Thanks," Trixie said. "Trixie," Mirage said, "You have a great friend now."

"I know now," Trixie said, "And thus." Trixie started to think about her past less now. "Thanks," Trixie said softly to Mirage. "Together," Mirage said, "We'll see what lies in wait at the Crystal Empire," our next path. "I know," Trixie said.

Soon enough, the train arrived at the Crystal Empire station. "Well," Mirage said, getting up, "This is our stop. The Crystal Empire." "Right," Trixie agreed and she, Mirage and Skya got off the train and headed towards the Crystal Empire.

From where they had started, they all got a great view of the Crystal Empire.


	22. Start At The Crystal Empire

Start At The Crystal Empire

By now, Mirage and Trixie and Skya, Mirage's pet ferret, have arrived at the Crystal Empire, a large city at the north region of Equestria. Everything sparkles like magic. "Here we are," Mirage said, "The Crystal Empire. Isn't it amazing here?"

"Yeah," Trixie said. "Hard to imagine that this whole city, or town never existed for a thousand years." "Yeah," Trixie agreed, "How unthinkable." "Let's not offend the crystal ponies," Mirage told Trixie, "They've all had it rough." "Ok," Trixie said, "Let's go sightseeing."

"Already doing that," Mirage said, "Looks like things are doing hunky-dory here." "Yeah," Trixie agreed. "Many visitors are now coming here," Mirage said, "I guess that means everypony is happy." "Right," Trixie agreed, "Everypony is happy." She looked all around the Crystal Empire.

Then Trixie noticed some ponies. "Hey," Mirage said, but then, he noticed that Trixie had hid from sight. "What?" Mirage thought. Skya just pondered. "Trixie?" Mirage asked, "What's going on?" "Shhh!" Trixie hushed Mirage.

"Oh," Mirage said, looking at the group of ponies. It was Twilight Sparkle with her friends. After they've walked out of sight, Mirage walked up to Trixie. "So that purple pony is Twilight Sparkle," Mirage asked Trixie. "Yes," Trixie replied, "That's her."

"Hmm," Mirage said, "Strange, I thought you said that she's a unicorn. And I don't remember another alicorn princess." "What?" Trixie said. She took another look at Twilight Sparkle, but she didn't dare get close to her. "Don't worry, Trixie," Mirage said, "I won't go and talk to them."

"Ok," Trixie said. "So," Mirage said, "Where would you like to go to next?" "Well," Trixie said, "I'm not really sure." "Oh well," Mirage said, "Take your time. Heh, actually, I'm not sure where to go to anyway. Perhaps we should have got a map of the Crystal Empire first." "Ok," Trixie agreed.

And the two ponies walked away. Nearby, Pinkie Pie watched the two ponies walk away. "There is something familiar about that blue pony," Pinkie Pie said. "Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said, "What are you doing?" "Looking," Pinkie Pie answered.

"Well, come on!" Rainbow Dash said, dragging Pinkie Pie by the tail. "Okey-dokey-lokey," Pinkie Pie replied.


	23. Stay

Stay

Further into the crystal empire, Trixie, and Mirage, with Mirage's pet ferret, Skya, are enjoying their visit inside the former lost empire. Also, Trixie managed to avoid running into Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

"Do you think the crystal empire is a great place?" Mirage asked Trixie. Trixie thought about it for a minute. "Yes," she answered, "I think it is. It is a wonderful place, Mirage." "That's nice to hear from you," Mirage said, "Skya agrees with you." "Really?" Trixie asked.

"The little ferret nodded to say 'yes'. "Thank you for coming with me, Mirage," Trixie said. "Well," Mirage said, "Would you like to see the heart of the empire?" "Sure," Trixie replied.

And that's where they went, to the center of the empire. "There it is," Mirage said, "The crystal Heart." "Wow," Trixie said, "I am nothing compared to me." "Trixie, please don't say that yourself," Mirage said, "Anyway, this Crystal Heart is the love and light of the Crystal Empire."

"Right," Trixie agreed. "It's hard to imagine that this place never existed for a thousand years," Mirage thought to himself, "Only to appear now." "You know," Trixie said, "I feel sorry for everypony here." "I know," Mirage said. "I've never done so at first," Trixie said, "But now, things are different."

"Anyway," Mirage said, "You want to go exploring some more?" "Sure," Trixie replied. And so, they've explored the rest of the Crystal Empire. "This is sure a nice place," Trixie said. "Yes," Mirage said, "So what do you want to do now?" "I'm not sure," Trixie answered, "I've done so much in a long time now."

Mirage was silent for a moment. "Maybe I'll let you figure it out yourself," Mirage said, "It is your choice after all." "But you've left your town to join me," Trixie said. "Yes," Mirage replied, "And I will follow your path with you." "If you want," Trixie said."

"I will," Mirage said, "And I have!" "All right," Trixie said, "Let's stay here in the Crystal Empire for a while." "All right," Mirage said, "Let's not boast about its fancy hotels made from crystals." "Deal," Trixie said.


	24. Crystal Understanding Time

Crystal Understanding Time

Several weeks had passed and now in the Crystal Empire, Trixie, Mirage and Skya have enjoyed themselves. And by now, they really understood each other. For real this time.

Well, actually, before they've arrived at the Crystal Empire, they already know that. "Well," said Trixie, "Looks like Skya has enjoyed himself." They say Skya relaxing in a small pool of water. "Yep," Mirage agreed, "He is. This place's got it all."

"Yeah," Trixie agreed, "And by now, we know what happened here. It wasn't-" "Trixie," said Mirage, "I think it's best that we don't mention it. Every pony here has had it hard, as we know." "Yeah," Trixie agreed, "I still remember that oversized mutant whale. Of spikes!"

"And let's not forget that failure of a fox," added Mirage, "From those frauds." "Still a miracle that no pony got hurt by those freaks," said Trixie, "And we need to respect everypony here. We know it." "Well," said Mirage, "It's time for a fresh new start."

"Like me," said Trixie, "It was time for me to turn a new leaf." "And I heard that's what you did," said Mirage, "And I'm proud of you." "Actually," said Trixie, "I know that we are all proud of ourselves."

"Yes," said Mirage. Just then, Skya approached the two ponies.

"I see that you feel relaxed," Mirage said to his pet ferret. "He does," Trixie agreed, "And he's heard our conversation." "Well, it's true," said Mirage.

And that's when the two noticed two male crystal ponies. They were talking about something. "Looks like those two have plans of their own," said Mirage. "Yeah," Trixie agreed, "And so do we. Together."

"Yeah," Mirage replied, "And hopefully, we'll figure out life together." Skya then jumped onto Mirage.

"All of us," he said. "Yeah," said Trixie, "And we can do things together." "Right," said Mirage, "Wait, isn't that too-" "I know," Trixie smiled, "I'm still thinking of it." And the two ponies had to laugh.


End file.
